


She's Got You

by only_human



Series: Stallison Nogitsune Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, F/M, Nogitsune Allison, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_human/pseuds/only_human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Allison is possessed by the Nogitsune and tricks and manipulates Stiles into being her helper with all her chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a multi-chapter thing, but I have a tendency to abandon multi-chapter tics after a while, so I cut out all the fillers and pieced this long one-shot together. I hope you guys like it, maybe I'll write another Stallison Nogitsune story soon since you all loved the last one so much :3

Stiles didn’t know why Allison had called him over to her apartment, but he did know that she hadn’t been exactly acting like herself lately. In fact what had made things even stranger is that she seemed to be ignoring everyone else the past few days, not even showing up to school, Stiles himself had been the only one that had heard from her at all. Before he could even knock on the Argent’s front door, Allison opened up the door right away. She looked like Allison normally looked, but Stiles could tell there was something about her that was very different from the Allison he knew.

 

“Oh, there you are Stiles, I’ve been waiting for you.” She chirped in the happiest tone he had heard her use in the past couple of days.

 

Stiles wearily walked into the apartment and Allison shut the door behind him almost right away. “Allison, are you sure you’re okay? Everyone’s worried about you. Lydia’s freaking out that you haven’t called her back or texted her. Scott had to hold her back from coming storming over here.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Allison sighed, the smile from her face faded and was replaced by a look of guilt, but there was still a cheerful glint in her eyes that Stiles couldn’t ignore. “I’ve just been having a rough couple of days. I’m fine now. I just need a distraction, I know you weren’t doing too well with…all of this either. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“Uh, nightmares are the same.” Stiles shrugged. It was true, his nightmares were still vivid and terrifying, but they hadn’t changed.

 

Allison walked over to sit down on the couch in her living room, but it was more of a _saunter_ actually, as if nothing in the world was bothering her and she had been taking a leisurely stroll through a garden before sitting down.  “You can sit down Stiles, stay for a few minutes. We never really hang out or anything, I figured with both of us having these nightmares that maybe we could help each other.” She patted the seat next to her on the sofa and she was smiling again. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder how someone who looked like a shell of herself a few days ago could do a complete change into…well, _this_.

 

Stiles sat down on the seat next to Allison, having just enough distance between them to be comfortable, but Allison scoots over to him closer, making their proximity a little too close for just friends. “Scott’s been dealing with stuff to.” Stiles said, hoping a familiar name might snap her out of whatever she was doing.

 

“Scott can handle what’s been thrown his way. He’s already gotten over it, hasn’t he? He didn’t have nightmares like us, _Stiles_.” He couldn’t help but notice the way she said his name, it wasn’t the way a friends said your name certainly, it was the way someone said your name when you were in a very intimate moment. Allison had also gotten even closer if that was possible, her face just inches away.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Stiles asked quietly.

 

“I’m fine Stiles, never better actually.” She leaned in even closer and the minute her lips brushed his, Stiles jumped up off the couch.

 

“Aren’t you and Isaac a thing?” Stiles immediately asks.

 

Allison grins for a moment before standing up off the couch and being too close to Stiles again. “Isaac is nice and everything but…I don’t think it’s going to work out.” She’d wrapped her arms around his neck and was staring at him in a way he’d only ever dreamed of a girl looking at him, like she _wanted_ him. But this was Allison, she was Scott’s ex-girlfriend, his first love, not to mention he was sure Allison and Isaac had at least _something_ going on at some point.

 

“You know, you’re right about what’s going on with you.” Stiles said nervously. “You look great, better than you were before. So I think I’m gonna go, tell everyone you’re alright, tell Lydia and _Scott_ to stop worrying about you.” Stiles made sure she would hear Scott’s name this time since the first time seemed to barely affect her.

 

“But I’m worried about you Stiles, you’re not alright, you look like you’ve barely slept.” Allison said, one of her hands cupping the side of his face now.

 

“Allison,” Stiles sighed and grabbed both of her arms, putting them down by her sides to get some space between them again. “I don’t know what set you off on…whatever you’re trying to do her, I honestly don’t understand all the way completely, but whatever it was…I think it should stop. Scott’s my best friend, I’m not going to…you know, do anything with his ex. Not to mention I’m pretty sure I don’t want to piss off Isaac either, I can’t magically heal like the rest of them. You don’t need to worry about me, I have Scott to talk to.”

 

“Oh,” Allison said and took her arms from Stiles and took a step back from him. Her cheeks flushed a bit and it was as if suddenly, everything she had been doing finally registered in her brain and for that, Stiles was relieved. “I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know what I was thinking. I really am worried about you…I don’t think I’ve been thinking things through a lot the past few days.” Allison shook her head, but she was still smiling when she looked back at Stiles. “If you ever do want to just genuinely talk though, if you can’t get to Scott and everything, you can call me. You probably won’t want to be near me for the next few days after all of this.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles said, relieved that Allison was finally getting a grasp on what she had been doing. “I’ll uh, I’ll call you later, check on you. You should probably really talk to Lydia first though, she’s on the brink of killing someone to get to you.”

 

“I will, I promise.” Allison smiled her first genuine Allison-like smile for the first time since Stiles showed up here. “I’m sorry.” She said as she hugged Stiles. He hesitated at first, but he hugged her back, thankful that the Allison who was here when he showed up seemed to have gone away for now.

 

“It’s okay Allison.” Stiles said and pulled out of the hug. “We’re all going to be okay, we have each other. Me, you, and Scott, not to mention everyone else.”

 

“Yeah.” Allison agreed.

 

By the time Stiles left the apartment, he was sure the old Allison was coming back. He still didn’t know however what caused the Allison he had seen when he first arrived to go after him like that. Something still wasn’t right with Allison, he just hoped Lydia or Scott would catch onto it before she tried something like that again.

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed since Stiles had encountered Allison, he had called her almost everyday however to make sure she was all right, and she sounded like she was the same old Allison again. She had come back to school and Lydia was watching over her closely, still leery of what had been going on with her best friend. However, while everything with Allison seemed to be getting back to normal, Stiles noticed that things with him and Scott were no longer quiet as normal. Whenever he tried to call him, it went straight to voicemail, whenever he texted him, Scott would always say he never got a text when he saw him next. It seemed the only time he was able to get a hold of Scott was in person anymore, and with all the chaos going on, trying to figure out who the Nogitsune is, he barely saw Scott at all. His nightmares were also getting worse with each passing night now, something even more horrible always happening with each passing nightmare. The nightmare he had tonight however was different from all the other ones he had so far.

 

He was in the forest this time around, right at the Nemeton. There was something lurking in the shadows, moving faster than he could even process, circling around him like a hunter trapping their prey. 

 

“Scott! Scott!” Stiles called out, hoping that his best friend would somehow find him. When there was no change and the shadow kept coming, his fear grew. “Dad! Lydia!” He was looking for someone, anyone, to come to his nightmare and remind him that this isn’t real. “Allison!” He called out in a panic now.

 

“Stiles.” She said, her voice gentle but filled with a certain amount of worry. Stiles turned around to see Allison there, in full hunting attire, armed with her bow ready to fight off whatever was there. “It’s okay Stiles, I’m here.” She smiled.

 

The shadow started circling closer and in one smooth motion, Allison aimed at the shadow and her arrow hit it the first time, the shadow dissolving away into nothing and the darkness of the night engulfing the forest was slowly turning into day. He wanted to thank Allison for getting rid of the shadow, but before he knew it, he was sitting upright in his bed again, gasping for air as if he hadn’t been breathing for ages.

 

It was still nighttime in his bedroom, his clock told him it was 3am, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night of sleep. He turned the lamp on that sat on his bedside table and reached for his phone in attempts to reach Scott again. As he expected, it went straight to voicemail; he didn’t even bother with texting this time since he knew there would be no response. He didn’t want to wake his dad, he had enough stress in his life as it was and didn’t need the added worry of a couple of bad nightmares. Stiles supposed he could have tried calling Lydia, but whenever he tried that over the past two days, the same thing was happening when he called her, straight to voicemail. There was only one person he could think of that he could talk to now, the person who saved him in his nightmare.

 

“Hello?” Allison answered her phone, half-asleep.

 

“Hey Allison, it’s Stiles. Sorry if I woke you up I…I have no one else to talk to.” Stiles sighed.

 

“It’s okay Stiles, anytime you need to call me you can, you know that.” She said. “Did you have another nightmare?”

 

“Yeah, I did. It wasn’t terrifying. I mean, not in the normal sense. I wasn’t being tortured or held captive anywhere or being thrown down the rabbit hole or anything. It was – I don’t know how to explain it.” Stiles said.

 

“Go ahead and try, it’s better to talk about it instead of holding it in, trust me.” Allison said.

 

“I was by the Nemeton, and there was this shadow circling around me. I tried calling for help from Scott, Lydia, my dad…no one came until I called for you.” Stiles admitted.

 

“It’s just a nightmare Stiles. You know they would help you if you called in reality.” Allison said.

 

“That’s the thing though, whenever I try to get a hold of them, no one answers.” Stiles said. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

“Listen to me Stiles, everything is going to be okay. We’ve handled things before that _should_ be in our nightmares, we can handle this too. It will pass like everything else has before.” Allison said calmly, there was something about how she said it to him that made him believe her completely. As if this would all come to pass as everything else has and life will return to normal, if only for a little bit, before they all face the next big bad together.

 

He talked to Allison for a little longer until he couldn’t even remember why he called her in the first place, because she had him laughing, his mind off of whatever nightmare had plagued him before. When he finally did return to sleep, he had not dreams and nightmares, just peaceful sleep, something he had almost forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you noticed something different with Allison lately?” Lydia asked Scott as she watched her best friend from across the tables in the courtyard.

 

“She seems fine,” Scott shrugged. “Stiles has me worried though, I haven’t talked to him in almost a week. He keeps saying that he’s been calling and texting but I haven’t gotten a thing.”

 

“He said the same thing to me.” Lydia said. “Obviously he must be getting to Allison just fine because I’ve never seen them so close before.”

 

Scott could see that Lydia was right; Allison and Stiles were sitting at their own table, as they had been for a week, and they were laughing and smiling. They still helped the pack whenever their presence was needed, but it seemed like they had been showing up together all the time, coming from the same place. He wondered if maybe Stiles and Allison had started up something, though he thought Isaac had been tailing after Allison for a while. The thought bugged him at first that his best friend, his brother, would be running off with his ex-girlfriend, the girl who had been his first love. But as he saw them together over the past week, he didn’t mind it so much, if Stiles and Allison were happy than he was happy, even if it meant they were happy with each other. But he didn’t want radio silence, Scott never wanted Stiles to shut him out, and he was tired of not talking to Stiles.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Scott said, rising from the table he and Lydia had been sitting at and making his way over to Stiles and Allison.

 

Stiles had his back to Scott and was completely engrossed in the conversation he was having with Allison, he could hear them both laughing. It wasn’t until Allison nudged Stiles and told him Scott was heading their way that Stiles even bothered to turn around.

 

“Hey, Scott.” Stiles smiled. He looked like the Stiles he hadn’t seen in a while, the always happy and optimistic Stiles that had a solution to nearly every problem.

 

“Hey, man. Do you think I can talk to you for a minute…alone?” He asked as his gaze drifted over to Allison.

 

Scott watched as Stiles looked towards Allison now too, almost as if her were silently asking her permission to leave the table. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go with a smile.

 

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged before getting up from the table and walking off out of earshot away from Allison. “What’s up?”

 

“Are you alright?” Scott asked. “I haven’t heard from you in a while. I don’t like it when we don’t talk. If it’s because of something you and Allison have…I don’t want you to shut me out because you think I’ll be pissed. If she makes you happy…just be happy together, don’t shut out everyone else who cares about you though.”

 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.” Stiles said. “Allison’s been having nightmares too, like mine, so we’ve just been talking and hanging out, trying to keep our minds off of all the crap going on.”

 

“Oh,” Scott said and glanced back over at Allison, she looked anxious to have Stiles back by her side. “Are you sure there isn’t something else? Because I’m fine with it if there is.”

 

“Yeah, there’s nothing. We’re just friends dude.” Stiles smiled. “Thanks for being cool about it though.”

 

“Sure,” Scott nodded as Stiles started to walk back off towards Allison. “I’ll call you later.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, not even looking back as he sat down across from Allison again and picked up their conversation where they left off as Scott made his way back to Lydia.

 

“Well?” Lydia asked.

 

“I think they’re fine.” Scott sighed. “They’re just bonding I guess.”

 

“You sure?” Lydia asked as she turned to watch Stiles and Allison now.

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Scott asked her.

 

“It’s just that I’ve been getting this _bad_ feeling around Allison lately. Like there’s some sort of shadow hanging over her. Something’s not right.” Lydia said.

 

Scott watched them again now too, but he couldn’t see what Lydia could see. He figured it must have had something to do with her Banshee sense; she must have been able to see something even werewolves couldn’t see.

 

“We’ll keep an eye on them but I think they’re okay.” Scott said. “For now at least.”

 

Lydia still didn’t seem happy with this answer, but she knew there wasn’t much else she could do right now, short of storming up to Allison and demanding her to tell her what was really going on with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had been sitting up in his room on his bed with Allison as if it was simply the most natural thing in the world, going through every bit of Nogitsune research they could dig up, trying to figure out not only what this thing was capable of, but how to stop it.

 

“If it’s doing all this stuff because someone offended it, I wondered what they did to piss it off like this.” Stiles said.

 

“It must have been something bad.” Allison sighed as she tugged at the sleeve on her shirt, trying to scratch her arm. Stiles wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been doing it every couple of seconds, trying to cover something after she disturbs it.

 

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Stiles asked.

 

“Nothing.” Allison said all too quickly for his liking.

 

Not believing her, Stiles grabs her arm and lifts up her sleeve to reveal claw marks that looked as if they had been slowly healing for about a day.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked.

 

“Nothing happened Stiles.” Allison sighed and tugged her sleeve back down.

 

“That’s not nothing, what happened.” Stiles demanded now. He felt anger boiling up in him now, he knew a wolf had done it, but what wolf could get the jump on Allison he didn’t know. He knew it wouldn’t be Scott, it would never be him, but it was someone and Stiles felt such a rush of anger take over in him that he wanted to hunt down whoever had done it.

 

He saw something faintly shift in Allison’s eyes, he saw a familiar glint return, one he had seen about two weeks ago, but it didn’t matter now. All that mattered was finding out who managed to hurt Allison.

 

“I was just talking with Isaac, things got a little out of hand. I took care of it but he got the jump on me, it’s just the scratch, nothing else. I’m fine.” Allison squeezed his hand now in attempts to calm him down, at least he thought it was, but when she touched him the anger in him just built up more and more until he exploded.

 

“No! He doesn’t get to do that!” Stiles burst, the anger in him had become so intense that it felt as if it was taking on a life of his own inside of him.

 

“Stiles!” Allison said, moving everything in-between them on the bed aside so she could be closer to him, squeezing his hand tighter before she kissed him.

 

When she kissed him, Stiles felt all the anger that had once been boiling over in him melt away. He started to wonder why he had even been angry in the first place. Stiles didn’t want to stop kissing Allison when she finally pulled away, but he hadn’t realized just how long he’d been holding his breath until they stopped kissing. Allison however had a complete look of shock on her face.

 

“Oh…oh my god, I’m sorry Stiles, I know you said-“

 

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles cut her off before she could even finish that sentence. “I-I know what I said before but now…I really don’t mind it.”

 

Allison smiled and even blushed slightly before she kissed Stiles again, this kiss far gentler than the first, and somehow more intense. Stiles didn’t realize Allison had climbed into his lap until he felt her knees at his sides. And when had her hands started running though his hair? Everywhere her hands touched him started to feel as if it was on fire, as if he were being covered in burns that he didn’t mind were there. The kiss ended all to soon again and Allison looked more flushed than she had before.

 

“I’m okay Stiles, don’t worry about it, alright?” Allison asked.

 

It took Stiles a moment to even remember what she was talking about. He had forgotten the anger he felt towards Isaac before; it felt like a distant memory until she had just mentioned it. Stiles finally nodded to let her know that he understood before they went back to kissing as if that had been the only thing they had done the entire time she was here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles! Wake up! Please wake up!” Allison’s panicked voice called out to him.

 

Everything was hazy and dark, Stiles couldn’t focus on anything around him, but he could hear Allison calling out to him. Slowly, the world came back into focus and he could start to process what was going on around him.

 

He realized he was no longer in his room, but in the forest in the middle of the night. He didn’t remember how he had gotten here or why he was even here. He expected to feel dirt and grass under his bare feet, but instead he felt something else. Everything beneath his feet was wet and gooey, as if he had been standing in a pile of mud or a puddle. He looked around and saw Allison standing right next to him, her nails digging into his arm, but she was covered in something red, _blood_. Why was Allison covered in blood? Stiles looked down at himself now and saw he was covered in more blood, he was standing in a puddle of blood, he saw he was holding a large silver knife in his hands and then, next to his feet to his horror, he saw a body. Isaac’s body. He dropped the knife before dropping to his knees and desperately trying to revive Isaac though he knew he wasn’t coming back, his body was already cold, who knew how long he had been dead before Allison snapped him out of it.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.” Was all Stiles kept repeating, over and over again through his sobs into Isaac’s bloody chest. How was he even able to take down a wolf with just a knife? How did he get him into the woods? How did Allison find him? All of these questions and more were running through his mind, but all he could utter out was that he was sorry.

 

He felt Allison wrap her arms around Stiles and rest her head on his back. She wasn’t crying, she was just trying to be strong he figured, trying to be there for him though he couldn’t understand why. He was a killer now, he had just taken someone’s life. Why did he kill Isaac anyway? Stiles can faintly remember being mad at him a day ago, but he couldn’t even remember why anymore.

 

“Come on Stiles, let’s get you home. Get yourself cleaned up.” She whispered to him.

 

“Home? I just _killed_ someone Allison!” Stiles said. “I killed Isaac.”

 

“You didn’t mean it. I saw you, you were sleep walking. You didn’t know what you were doing. For all we know it could have been the Nogitsune messing with your head. It’s been messing with all of our heads.” Allison told him. When she touched him again it felt like the world was melting away. There was no panic or fear, everything was going to be okay.

 

“…Yeah, you’re probably right.” Stiles nodded slowly. “It was just the Nogitsune, not me.”

 

“It wasn’t you.” Allison repeated with a smile. She leaned in and kissed Stiles.

 

This kiss was different from the other kisses he had gotten from Allison in the past two days, this was a kiss of pure passion, want, and desire all mixed into one wonderful kiss. If she hadn’t pulled away, Stiles could have stayed there forever kissing her lips that were tinged with some strange new taste. What was it? Why were they out here in the forest again? Who was that asleep on the ground beside them?

 

“How about we go home, okay? I’ll take care of you, no more nightmares tonight, I promise.” Allison smiled.

 

“Okay.” Stiles said slowly. Everything seemed so confusing in that moment, the only thing that was clear was that he needed to follow Allison, she was going to keep him safe, she was going to make sure the nightmares stayed away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lydia!” Scott shook her shoulders as she snapped back into reality.

 

She took in her surroundings. She was in the vet’s office, Isaac’s body on the table, Scott in front of her, the twins, Derek, and Peter were in the background staring at her along with Deaton. She played back everything she just saw in her head and wished that she could forget it.

 

“What happened? What did you see?” Scott asked.

 

“I-I saw Allison…and Stiles. But Allison wasn’t Allison, she was something else, I got the same bad feeling from her that I’ve been getting. She was smiling and leading Isaac into the forest. Stiles was there, but he wasn’t Stiles, he was…asleep. He wasn’t the one in control of his actions. Once she had him where she wanted…Stiles attacked him – stabbed him – with one of the Argent’s knives. When Stiles woke up, Allison still wasn’t there, she wasn’t herself, she tricked him.” Lydia said. “Allison is the Nogitsune.”

 

“Are you sure?” Scott asked.

 

“Positive.” Lydia said. “It’s using Stiles to do everything for it. I don’t know why, but Allison – the Nogitsune in her – is controlling him like a puppet.”

 

“Is there anyway we can save them?” Scott turned to Deaton now who was looking down at Isaac’s dead body.

 

“The only way we’d have a chance of stopping it is by outfoxing the fox.” Deaton said.” And it won’t be easy either, Allison might die, I can’t promise she’ll live, but Stiles can be saved.”

 

“There has to be a way to save both of them.” Scott said.

 

“We can try, but if we can’t get the Nogitsune out of Allison…” Deaton left the sentence open and everyone else could fill in the blanks. If Allison cannot be saved, then she has to be stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it true?” Stiles asked Allison as they sat in her darkened bedroom.

 

“Is what true?” She asked, confused.

 

“Are you the Nogitsune?” Stiles asked. It felt foolish to ask such a question, but at the same time he had to know.

 

“Stiles, I don’t know what they’ve all been telling you, but I’m not the Nogitsune. You have to believe me.” She pleaded. But her eyes portrayed something different, her eyes were filled with excitement and giddiness, as if she were bursting at the seams with joy.

 

“I don’t believe you.” He told her point blank. “Ever since I started coming around you, I’m not in control anymore! I have memory black outs; my emotions are either amplified or disappear completely. There’s something wrong here.”

 

“Stiles,” She says gently this time as she grabs his arm too tight, tight enough for her nails to sink into his arm and when blood starts to trickle down his arm, she smiles a wicked smile he’s never seen on her before.

 

Suddenly he feels it hit him. All the pain and anger he had been feeling in the past few weeks, it’s all being ripped from him because of Allison, the girl with the wicked grin on her face.

 

“Maybe you _should_ listen to your friends more often. Such a shame though, I think the real Allison has a thing for you. I just might keep you alive to keep her quiet.” Allison laughed.

 

“The thing is,” Stiles said through gritted teeth. “I did listen to my friends.”

 

Allison’s elation turned to confusion, but before she could react, a syringe was stuck into her neck and she released Stiles’ arm just before going unconscious. Stiles looked up gratefully at Scott who was standing in front of him now, holding the empty syringe.

 

“Can you save her?” Stiles asked as he tucked a few stray locks of Allison’s hair behind her ear.

 

“We’re going to try.” Scott sighed and went to pick up Allison.

 

“No, I got it.” Stiles scooped up Allison easily into his arms. He didn’t want to believe any of them at first when they had told him that Allison was the Nogitsune, but the more he listened, the more he realized what had been happening to him and he had not choice but to accept it. He just prayed that they could save Allison instead of kill her, because despite everything, his feelings for the _real_ Allison had grown as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute Allison hit the floor, Stiles rushed to her side. There was no life and no sign of anything in her eyes. She was gone. The room was completely silent, even her father was in too much shock to make a move towards her. Lydia had tears brimming in her eyes as she sank to her knees, Scott, the twins, Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton, and even Peter all seemed frozen in place as well while watching Stiles helplessly try to bring Allison back.

 

“Stiles,” Sheriff Stilinski finally spoke and kneeled down next to his son, grabbing onto his shoulder tightly and holding him back from his efforts to keep reviving Allison. “She’s gone. I’m sorry.”

 

With tears in his eyes, Stiles shifted his gaze between his dad and Scott, when Scott finally nodded to let him know his dad was right, Stiles broke down in a way Scott hadn’t seen since his mother died. He buried his head in his hands while his father pulled him closer. Chris Argent finally moved and sat on the floor by his daughter’s lifeless body, putting her head in his lap and trying to accept this new reality.

 

“It’s not fair.” Lydia said, her voice cracking while she spoke. “It’s just not fair. She shouldn’t have died, it should have worked, she should be here.”

 

Almost as if on command, Allison gasped for air, tearing Stiles away from his mourning to focus on her body coming back to life. She was breathing and trying to take in the scene around her, Allison was clinging onto her fathers arm with one hand and reaching out for Stiles with the other. Instantly everyone ran over to her side and was trying to process that Allison had died and was now back here, alive and breathing.

 

“Allison,” Stiles said, squeezing onto her hand tightly.

 

“Why are you all crying?” She asked, looking around at the faces hovering directly over her.

 

“It’s a long story, but I swear if you ever scare us like this again, I will kill you personally.” Lydia said through her tears with a small smile and Allison smiled back.

 

She didn’t say anything when she looked at Stiles, he could tell that she was having a hard time completely remembering what she had been doing while she was possessed. Stiles felt his joy chip away a little at the thought of that she wouldn’t remember anything, because while the Nogitsune may have used them both, the feelings he had for her turned very real somewhere in all of that mess. He liked how she made him laugh, he liked them being able to talk about anything, he liked kissing her even if the Nogitsune weaponized that most of the time. Allison sat up slowly with her father’s help, never releasing Stiles’ hand the entire time, and he knew that somewhere in her mind, she must have remembered something good from their time together.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a month since Stiles had seen or talked to Allison, since they expelled the Nogitsune from her body and she nearly died along with it. Allison was strong, she always had to be, but after the Nogitsune, Stiles knew she needed more strength than ever before. She would steal glances at him sometimes in the halls at school, he would almost work up the courage to go talk to her, but she would always turn and walk away before he got the chance. Stiles had called Lydia, asked her how Allison was doing and she was getting fed up with being the messenger between the two of them anymore. He hadn’t even known that Allison was doing the same thing he was, using Lydia as a go-between to check on each other without really checking on each other. Last night Lydia had enough of being the messenger and told Stiles that if she wanted to know how Allison was doing, to just go up and ask her.

 

“It’ll be fine, just ask her.” Scott told Stiles while they were in the hallways, Stiles was trying to work up the courage to walk up to Allison who was currently stuffing books in her locker.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Stiles tried to reassure himself. Scott gave Stiles a nudge forward before he got the courage to keep walking towards her. “Hey Allison.” Stiles tried to sound natural, as if no time had really passed between them.

 

She looked up at him and smiled her usual warm smile. Stiles was glad to see that there was nothing odd in her eyes anymore, it was just Allison Argent again. But she wasn’t just Allison, his best friends ex-girlfriend anymore, things had happened between them while the Nogitsune was around and things had changed, but weather Allison chose to acknowledge them or chalk it up to being possessed was an entirely different matter.

 

“Hey,” She said and closed her locker.

 

“Do you think that-“ They both started to say at the same time.

 

“You go ahead.” Stiles said.

 

“Uh, can we talk later? My house after school?” Allison asked.

 

“Sure.” Stiles nodded. “I was gonna ask the same thing anyway so…yeah, cool.”

 

Allison smiled a bit before nodding in agreement. Before she could say another word, the bell rang and everyone started heading towards all their different classes. With a quick goodbye, Allison walked away and Stiles head back to Scott.

 

“See, told you it’d be fine.” Scott smiled and threw his arm around his best friends shoulder before walking off together.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles showed up at Allison’s apartment as a nervous wreck. He was debating weather to knock on the door or turn and run while he still could. Just then, the door opened up and there was Allison, surprised to see Stiles standing outside the door.

 

“Uh, sorry, I was gonna knock.” Stiles said.

 

“No, it’s fine, come in.” Allison stepped aside to let Stiles into the apartment. “My dad’s not here right now so…we can talk about everything.”

 

“Do you remember everything?” Stiles asked curiously as she shut the door.

 

There was along pause before Allison focused her gaze on Stiles. “I remember pretty much everything. There’s still some pieces missing, but I remember everything that happened with you.”

 

“Everything?” Stiles asked. Allison bit her lower lip before nodding.

 

“I know I – the Nogitsune – made you do a lot of horrible things. Especially with what happened to Isaac.” Allison started. “It tricked you and manipulated you into doing things that I’m sure you’re starting to remember too past that.”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” Stiles said. He remembered leaving the messages on the chalkboard, screwing things up at the hospital, but killing Isaac was the most vivid of his horrible memories.

 

“It manipulated you at first, with getting you to do all those terrible things. But I just wanted you to know that I was the one you talked to about your nightmares and I was the one who kissed you and I did everything else that comes after kissing too.” She said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. “It was already getting you to do all those terrible things and I didn’t want you to remember any of them, I tried to make you forget. Protecting you while that Nogitsune was controlling me was the only thing I could do, even if it wasn’t the best idea at the time, it was the only one I had. Whenever you were around and close like that, I had control over it, I didn’t know why until the Nogitsune was gone and all I could think of was you.”

 

“So…all of that was you?” Stiles asked, Allison nodded and tried to keep the blush from spreading, but her cheeks were bright red and he could see her ears turning a bit pink and he couldn’t help but smile. “Why would me being around help with the Nogitsune?”

 

“Well…like I said, I didn’t really know why you helped until I woke up and the Nogitsune was gone. With that thing out of my head I was able to piece everything together, I had control because I didn’t want it to hurt you, I cared about you, I still do because – “ She cut herself off and hesitated for a moment. “Because I think I might have fallen in love with you. And I know it sounds crazy and maybe a little weird, you might even still feel weird around me after what that thing made you do, but I don’t know how to explain it other than I think I fell in love with you.” Allison blurted it all out as fast as she could, like she was ripping off a Band-Aid she had been procrastinating ripping off for the fear of the pain.

 

Stiles wanted to tell her something, anything that would let her know that he fell in love with her too, and knowing that all those kisses and everything else was her only made him fall for her even more. But he was never great with words, especially when it came to beautiful girls, so instead he summoned up every bit of courage he had in him and kissed her. It just felt right to be kissing her now, no darkness looming in the background waiting for the chance to find a way to manipulate all of this, it was just him and Allison for the first time and it was a feeling he could get used to.

 

“I think I love you too.” Stiles finally managed to say once the kiss was over. Allison smiled a broad smile before she leaned in and kissed him again, and again, and again until her father came home and Stiles was grateful that he was able to get fully clothed by the time Mr. Argent came to check on Allison in her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months passed after the Nogitsune and all seemed quiet in Beacon Hills, though everyone could tell the next big bad was looming in the shadows, waiting to pounce. Stiles and Allison were practically inseparable now, and everyone seemed to have gotten used to the new dynamic within in the pack fairly easily. While everyone still mourned the loss of Isaac and all the others who had been lost to the Nogitsune, no one felt the losses more than Allison and Stiles who still shared vivid nightmares that haunted their sleep. Sometimes Allison would sneak over to Stiles’ house in the middle of the night to comfort him, and sometimes he would do the same for her. They would stay up half the night talking about anything that would keep their minds off of the dark things they had been forced to do what seemed like so long ago now. But despite the darkness that had brought them together, they were truly happy that they had found each other in their darkest hour.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Just so you guys know, no Isaac didn't really attack Allison, it was the Nogitsune manipulating Stiles into thinking that. I didn't want you guys to think I had turned Isaac into a jerk because in all reality I really do like Isaac! Also, I didn't look through any of this, I just wanted to publish it as soon as I was done because I have work today to sorry if there are any mistakes!


End file.
